Truth of Dare
by RichonneTWD
Summary: Will a game of truth or dare make Rick and Michonne finally confess their feelings? College AU


**This prompt was sent to me by a friend and I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy :) **

'I should have never agreed to have this party tonight' Rick thought to his self as he watched all of his closest friends throwback shots and dance around his living room. College life had been hectic for Rick Grimes. Between balancing his job, his grades, and keeping a good relationship with his friends. His friendships are what faltered the most. If Rick wasn't at home he was at work and if he wasn't at work he was in class. That's why when Shane suggested he have a party tonight he agreed to it. He missed his friends. They had all been inseparable since middle school and now they go weeks without seeing one another. Rick had been standing in his kitchen nursing one beer for the past hour. Maggie had told him Michonne wasn't going to make it to his party tonight cause she had to study. He understood, truth be told he should be doing the same but he was still kind of bitter that she wasn't coming. She was the whole reason he agreed to this party in the first place. He loved his friends but he had a crush on Michonne since the beginning of seventh grade. Michonne was now his closest friend besides Shane and he missed her like crazy. It had been almost two weeks since they last spoke, he was hoping that would change tonight but as luck would have it she was busy.

"Hey man come on. You're missing your party." Shane said walking up to Rick. "You know damn well this isn't my party. It was your stupid idea" Rick mumbled out. "Don't be like that Rick. You know she's busy just like you. There's no point in being mad about it." Rick let out a long sigh "yeah, maybe you're right." Shane slapped him on the back "of course I am now come on." Rick threw back the rest of his beer and grabbed another one before following Shane into the living room. Rick watched as all of his friends laugh and have a good time but he couldn't get Michonne off of his mind. 'What if I text her and ask her what she's doing? No, she's busy leave her alone' before Ricks thoughts could spiral any further out of control his doorbell rang. He looked up at his friends "are we expecting anyone else" Rick asked as he got up and walked to the door. Once he opened the door it felt like all the air was pulled out of his lungs "Hi Rick" Michonne was standing in front of him holding a bottle of wine. "Hey I…I thou-" before he could finish Andrea had pushed him out of the way so she could get to Michonne. Nearly tackling her Andrea wrapped Michonne in her arms "I thought you weren't coming! Oh my god this is great, gangs all together come on!" Andrea pulls Michonne into Ricks townhouse yelling to the rest of the group about Michonnes arrival. Once Rick comes to his senses and realizes she's actually there, at his party, he closes the door and walks back into the living room. Rick sits on his couch and watches the group pull Michonne in every direction wanting to talk and catch up 'damn, I guess it's been a while since she has seen everyone too'

"Alright y'all I have an idea on how to make this party more interesting now that the whole group is here" Shane says with a smirk and Rick instantly knows this won't be good "lets play truth or dare like we used to." The group has a mixed reaction but the majority wants to play so they all top off their drinks and make their way back into the living room. Once everyone was settled with drinks in their hands Shane began "alright I'll go first. Glenn, truth or dare?" Glenn pauses, surprised and kind of mad he's first up "uhh truth." "Ok but that's the only one you get. Is it true that you got to second base with Karen in eighth grade?" Glenns eyes got big a and quickly glanced over at Maggie "what? I'm not answering that!" "You have to man. That's how you play the game" Shane said trying not to laugh at the look on his friends face. "No! No I didn't Maggie is the only girl I…can we just move on." The game went on for a while and more drinks were had.

"Alright I got a good one. Rick! Truth or dare?" Shane said. "oh no." Rick mumbles to his self. "Truth." Rick said nervously. "Oh my god, Rick don't be such a puss. Come on man truth or dare?" "Fine dare" Rick says with a sigh. He already has a bad feeling of where this may be going. "Yes! I dare you to go in the closet with Michonne for seven minutes" Shane said with a laugh a big smile. "What! No way man that's ridiculous" Rick says to quickly trying to hide his blush. "You have to do it! It's your dare" hollered Glenn. "yeah come on Rick" Andrea said. Rick looked over at Michonne to find her looking back. "It's ok Rick. Let's do it" Michonne says as she gets up. She takes a sip of her drink before making her way towards Rick. She holds her hand out towards him "you ready" she says with a hint of a smile. Rick shakes his head yes and takes her hand for her to help him stand up.

"Seven minutes Walsh. You start the timer as soon as the door closes" Michonne tells him firmly. "Yes ma'am, will do" Shane says right before slamming the door shut. Just then Rick and Michonne hear the lock. Rick immediately reaches for the door knob and starts turning and shaking it. "Hey asshole you aren't supposed to lock it" Rick shouts to the other side of the door. "Of course I am. I can't have you cheating, we will be back in seven minutes. Have fun and make good choices" Rick and Michonne can hear all of their friends laugh as they walk away leaving Rick and Michonne alone.

Rick and Michonne are sitting across from on another leaned against the walls of the closet with their legs straight out in front of them. They sit in silence not knowing what to say to one another. 'We have been friends since middle school and I can still never find the right words to say to her' Rick thinks to himself as he looks at her. 'She really looks so beautiful tonight. I know why Shane put us in here but I don't know what to say. Should I tell her she looks beautiful or will she think I'm a creep? I could compliment her outfit. No cause then she will think I've been checking her out' with another sigh rick throws his head back to rest on the wall while he continues to look at Michonne who hasn't looked up at him once. "I'm sorry." He says to her getting her to meet his eyes. "Shane is such a jack ass I didn't even want to play this stupid game." "It's ok" Michonne replies with a soft smile. "It's just seven minutes then we can go back out there and get revenge" she says with a smile. Rick can't help the smile that takes over his face "revenge huh? What did you have in mind?" "Well I was thinking we could make him jump in the pool fully clothed" Rick bust out into a loud laugh at the thought of that. "That is a good one. He will be freezing his ass off when he's walking home." Rick looks up at Michonne as silence falls between them once again. "I uhh…I'm really happy you came tonight. Maggie told me you were staying home" Rick says shyly looking at her. "I'm glad I came too" Michonne says with a smile that matches his.

"Damn it feels like we've been in here for a lot longer than seven minutes. Do you have your phone I left mine on the couch?" Michonne asks Rick. "Shit, no mine is on the coffee table" Rick looks down at his watch and it reads 11:37. "Do you remember what time we came in here?" Michonne laughs at that question "No Rick I didn't look at the time." Her smile has always been infectious so he begins to smile as well. "We can give it a few more minutes and if they don't show up, we will try and get their attention." Michonne looks around the closet aimlessly "good idea Grimes" she mumbles. They continue to sit in silence when Rick speaks up "ok it's been another seven minutes. Let's get them." They both stand side by side and start knocking on the door but they don't hear footsteps. All they hear is the loud music coming from the living room. "They can't hear us. Maybe we should try yelling" the duo stands side by side banging on the door hollering for their friends but no one hears them. "It's no use Rick. They forgot about us."

'I am going to kill Shane' Rick thinks to his self. "Someone will remember. They will come" Rick says to her optimistically. 'not if they are all passed out already' Michonne thinks "remind me to never play truth or dare again." "Will do" Rick says with a chuckle. As Michonne begins to take off her shoes and she pulls a blanket down from the top shelf of the closet. Rick looks at her curiously. "We are gonna be here for a while, might as well get comfortable." Rick nods his head and takes a seat leaned up against the wall. Michonne surprises him when she sits down right next to him "here" she says as she throws the blanket over both of them "we can share." Rick gives her a warm smile and pulls the blanket over his legs.

Forty-five minutes have now passed and Rick is about to fall asleep when he hears Michonne's stomach growl. He looks over at her and is met with the most beautiful shy smile "I haven't eaten since lunch…sorry" she says as she looks down at her hands folded in her lap. "It's ok, I'm kind've hungry too." A silent beat passes between them when a realization strikes rick "oh I uh…have something for you" he starts leaning over to pull something out of his back pocket. Intrigued by what he has Michonne doesn't take her eyes off of him. Rick brings her gift out in front of him and she gives him the biggest, sweetest smile. They both begin to laugh and Michonne pulls it out of his hand "mints?" she smiles and looks over at him. "I mean I would give you actual food but its currently in the kitchen" he says with a big smile to match hers. They both laugh and she lays her hand holding the mints in between them "have your mints" Rick says as he pats her hand. As soon as their fingers touched it was like a bolt of lightning was shot through him but it also felt like the most natural thing in the world so he rests his hand on top of hers. As the mints slip from her palm they begin to intertwine their fingers, she looks at him and is met with the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest smile she has ever seen. She doesn't speak and neither does he. Words aren't needed. Everything they are thinking, everything they are feeling is being communicated back a fourth just through the look in each others eyes. Michonne glances down at his lips and he takes that as this queue. He slowly starts to lean in towards her, looking into her eyes. He glances down at her lips once more before he presses his to hers. It felt like time stood still, the world stopped turning the only thing that mattered was Michonne and him in that moment. Fingers still intertwined between them he brings his other hand up to touch her cheek while hers came to rest at the back of his head, then was tangled in his curls.

When they pull away Rick expects for the shyness and maybe a little bit of awkwardness to creep in but it never does. Rick begins "Michonne I-" but she interrupts him "I know Rick…me too" she leans in to give him another kiss but before their lips meet the door swings open. Startled Rick and Michonne jump up only to be met by a very drunk Shane. "Oh my god guys I'm so sorry my phone died and I forgot y'all were in here" Shane blurts out as fast as he can. "It's fine Shane but don't expect us to play any more of your stupid games" Michonne laughs and they walk out of the closet. When the make their way back into the living room Maggie hollers at them "hey love birds! Where have y'all been" slurring all of her words. "Y'all locked us in a closet and forgot about us" Rick says with a straight face. "Yeah they were" Abe says as he tries to wink but gets dizzy and falls down on to the couch. It seems while Rick and Michonne were trapped in the closet their friends were over indulging on the liquor they had. "All of y'all need to stay the night here so I'm taking your keys. You can sleep on the couch and the floor" Rick then turns to Michonne "you still hungry?" "Starving" she answers with a smile. "Alright let's go get some food and leave them here." Rick and Michonne walk out to his truck. As she climbs into the passenger seat, he kisses her again. Once they pull away, he looks into her eyes and says "thank you." "For what?" Michonne asks with a giggle. He stares into her eyes and answers "for being you." She pulls him into a deep kiss. Rick breaks the kiss giving her one more peck before he closes the door. He runs over to the driver's side and looks over at her "you ready" repeating the words she said to him earlier in the night. She gives him a smile and shakes her head yes. As they pull onto the highway they get lost in their thoughts,

'thank god I blew off studying'

'I am so happy I played truth or dare tonight'

**I hope y'all enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome. Happy New Years everyone -Taylor**


End file.
